The Wooing of Hinata Hyuga
by N-AngelFire
Summary: Part 2 in The Wooing series: In which Naruto finally sees Hinata and decides to take action. "SASUKE! TEACH ME TO BE COOL AND SMOOTH AND ROMANTIC!" NaruHina oneshot with mild oocness


This fic is part 2 in a series of 4 disconnected oneshots featuring the theme 'To woo-' Its also my gift-fic for Mari whose screenname on this site is EgoCat (can't believe I forgot! Forgive me!)

**Happy Valentines Day/Birthday/Christmas/whateverholiday you celebrate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Couldn't you tell? **

**WARNING! SASUKE IS OOC (NOT TOO MUCH THO)**

**-**

**-**

There are days when everything just seems to go right, and there are days when everything just seems to go wrong. Naruto's was the latter.

First he ran out of cereal, and then he discovered that Ichiraku Ramen was closed for repairs, afterwards he raced to the training grounds only to remember that their training was scheduled for the following day. By the time he finally sat down he had worn himself out.

To make matters worst he couldn't find his teammates. He didn't say it to them often, but they were the only family he had. He hated not seeing them daily. They were his most precious people.

He propped his elbows against his knees and buried his face in his palms. Now what?

Someone tapped his shoulder.

He grinned broadly and turned his head.

Oh.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, deciding that he was just as happy to see her as anybody. "What's up?"

Her face, true to form, turned red "Um… well I s-saw you and w-wondered if something was wr-wrong…" she said in her cute little voice.

Naruto decided that he liked her voice. It was adorable, like a field mouse or kitten. "Oh it's nothing, I was just a little lonely… that's all. Hey, where are your teammates?"

"Ah…" she poked her fingers together "Kiba-kun is helping his sister at the office and Shino-kun is –ah, well he's b-busy."

Who would've thought the creepy bug guy had a life? Huh. The blonde tilted his head back, enjoying the warm sunshine and cool breeze. It really was a nice day. The perfect kind of day for spending with friends, but since his friends were busy he guessed he could make exceptions. "So you're bored too huh?"

She stared at him, her wide gray eyes startled "Y-yes…" she seemed embarrassed to confess so heinous a fault.

"Okay then!" Naruto leapt to his feet decisively, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bench "Today is just you and me then!"

Hinata looked like she would either faint or explode, whichever wasn't messier. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w"

"Since we're both bored we'll hang out! Sound cool to you?"

"Y-y-y-y-"

"Okay! Let's go!"

-

-

Hinata was certain that this was one of those days where everything went right, either that or a very pleasant dream. She walked quietly to the left of her longtime crush, fighting the chesire cat grin that threatened to engulf her delicate features.

They walked down the busy streets of Konoha, stopping by a few stores but generally just enjoying the weather. Together.

She nodded as he commented on a weird looking tree, giggled when he complained about his lazy-ass teammates, and sighed when he worshipfully complimented Sakura's growing skills.

It was the best day of her life.

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called the following day. His teammate turned, looking pleased and mildly annoyed at the same time. She had changed much from when she was 12 years old and hated his guts. Now at seventeen she was a good friend, a loyal companion, and delicious eye candy.

Heh-heh.

"Hey," she took a few lighthearted steps toward him "What's up?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Didn't I tell you?" she rubbed her arm "I took on an extra shift at the hospital. An anbu team came in with extensive damage to their lungs due to poisoning, and since poison is one of my many specialties I was naturally there at the scene. Why?"

"Ne. I just missed you that's all."

Rather than get annoyed and swat the back of his head she gave a world weary smile. "Sorry, well at least we get to train right?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna kick Sasuke's ass!"

Something hit the back of Naruto's head, hard and fast. It bounced off with a dull ring and skittered on the ground.

Naruto howled and rubbed his sore head while Sakura investigated.

A pebble.

"Watch yourself, idiot."

"AAAAAHHH!!! SASUKE YOU JERK! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

The Uchiha shook his head dispassionately, aware of the dozens of girls hiding in the trees above him desperate for a glance. "Too bad. I'll have to aim a little higher next time." he smirked, allowing the wind to blow his hair 'just so.'

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE SO HOT!!" The girls shrieked.

Sasuke gave them his famous death glare which only enhanced their delirium-infused joy.

"Tch. Fangirls." Sakura scoffed.

"Jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell no."

He shook his head lightly. Of COURSE she was jealous. He was THE Sasuke Uchiha, and the man she (embarrassingly) proclaimed her love for years ago. It was only a matter of time before she came back to him, crawling on her knees.

"Um teme? Are you done doing your creepy 'stare into the distance' thing? 'Cause I have a big problem on my hand."

"YOU?" His teammates asked doubtfully.

Naruto folded his arms, scowling. "I have my share of problems too!"

He hated having people doubt him just because he was recently voted 'World's biggest idiot ' in the Konoha Times. He was a ninja too, dammit! He deserved their undying respect and the only way for him to gain this was to become the Hokage!

"Um Naruto? Why are you cackling to yourself?" Sakura poked his arm.

"Hey Sakura? Can you do me a favor?"

She blinked, caught of guard, before giving him a warm smile. It was the least she could do for him "Of course." She knew with Naruto it was usually two things Money and Ramen, both of which she could easily supply without damaging her sinfully enormous paycheck.

"Um…" he scratched his head, looking endearingly nervous as he did. "Could you take off your shirt please?"

There was a looooonnnngggg silence following that question.

Sai strolled past, humming a little ditty to himself.

Lee ran by with weights attached to his legs, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Gai followed close behind "NO LEE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!"

"What did you just say?" Sakura all but snarled as she loomed over the helpless whimpering blonde.

"No! You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! You're a nasty little pervert, just like Jiraiya!" she raised her fist, prepared to deal justice.

"Wait."

They gasped. Sasuke never ever EVER interrupted a slaughtering session, I mean teammate bonding, before. Sakura was stunned into submission and took an uncertain step away from her target. "Why did you stop me?"

"Naruto's an idiot." The Uchiha deadpanned, his hands shoved deep in his pockets "but even he isn't stupid enough to demand something like that of you unless he has a reason."

"Of course he has a reason! He wants to get his perverted little jollies from seeing my chest!" she folded her arms tightly, forgetting that neither of her teammates had the byakugan.

Sasuke turned his dark (soulless) eyes to the whimpering pile of goo formerly known as Naruto. "Explain."

"See-I spent all of yesterday with Hinata-chan!" Naruto rushed to explain, holding his hands defensively "And I started to realize that she's really, really cute and stuff, so I was thinking that I may be starting to like her! Everyone knows I have eyes only for Sakura-chan, so to test if my feelings are real I wanted Sakura-chan to lift her shirt! If I still felt horny that means what I feel for Hinata-chan is only lust but if I-" his explanation was cut off by Sakura's vengeful fist to his hollow head.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke surprised his teammates again "It made sense, sort of."

"He's still a nasty little pervert." Sakura declared self righteously "besides, he's had it coming."

"Hn. True."

"Wait," the pink haired girl suddenly backtracked, her eyes losing their evil gleam to be replaced by something lighter and more whimsical. She yanked her beaten teammate up by the back of his collar, forcing him to his feet "Did you just say you might like Hinata Hyuga?"

"Are you gonna hit me again?" he whined.

"No! Just answer the question!"

"Yes…"

Sakura surprised both boys by suddenly hugging Naruto. She jumped up and down, holding him to her in a death grip. "Yay! I'm so happy! Congratulations Naruto-kun!" she cheered, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Sasuke's Sharingan flared. Naruto was too stunned to notice. "Wha? You mean you don't hate me?"

"Of course not! This is the best news I've ever heard! Let's go to my apartment, we have some planning to do boys!"

-

-

Inside Sakura's soft-spoken gray stone apartment was a most unusual scene. Due to their fear of feminine hygiene products, the men in Team 7 as a rule avoided meeting at Sakura's place. If they ate together it would be at Naruto or Kakashi's apartment. As they entered they realized why they made that choice in the first place.

Everything was pink. The pillows, the curtains, the couch cushions, even the TV! Potpourri filled the house with a domestic scent that made Sasuke's nose itch (although being an Uchiha he could never EVER be caught scratching his nose). Naruto's orange jumpsuit looked blaringly out of place in this sea of feminism.

"Eh Sakura-chan? I don't get it…"

"Hn. Idiot."

"Why Sakura, what lovely cinnamon rolls you have." Kakashi exclaimed delightedly as he rummaged through her refrigerator.

Sakura reemerged from her bedroom with a stack of books balanced precariously in her arms. She dropped them on the (not pink but flower covered) coffee table. "It's quite simple really," she said in her 'teacher's pet' voice "we need to make you romantic!"

"What are all the sleazy romances for then?" Naruto gestured towards the pile of literature on the table, each featuring a buff shirtless man clutching a busty young woman to his buff shirtless chest.

"THEY ARE NOT SLEAZY!" Sakura bellowed loud enough to make Naruto want to cry, Sasuke flinch, and Kakashi drop his cinnamon rolls "NOOOO!!!" he fell to his knees.

"Okay… calm down please…"

She huffed out an annoyed breath and folded her arms to her chest. "Do you wanna be romantic enough to woo Hinata-chan or not?"

"But Sakura-chan… I don't even know if I like her…" 

"OF COURSE YOU DO!"

"Okay-okay I like her!"

She smiled tightly and patted his fluffy head "Good boy. Your first assignment is to read these three books by tomorrow evening." She dropped the biggest, largest, tomes out of the whole collection on his poor unsuspecting lap.

"But Sakur-" he stopped short upon seeing the demonic gleam enter her eyes once more. "Okay…" he nodded meekly.

-

-

Two hours and half a 'daring' pirate tale later, the future Hokage decided that maybe just maybe Sakura wasn't the best person to come to for romantic advice. Her romantic history consisted of her A. crushing on Sasuke B. being ignored by Sasuke C. confessing to Sasuke. D. getting knocked out by Sasuke.

He needed someone with _experience._

His blue eyes lit up and the novel fell to the floor.

Bingo.

-

-

-knock knock-

"Hello?" Jiraiya poked his head out the door, his unruly white hair looking messier than ever. "Oh it's just you. What do you want?"

Naruto tried his best to ignore that this man was a major pervert, and remembered how he insisted that he 'sold romance.' Surely the sannin before him could help in his newfound quest (more like order) to woo the young Hyuga.

"I need you to make me romantic."

Jiraiya's eye twitched "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No. I'm serious." The young kyuubi DID look exceptionally serious; his face was grave and his eyes held a determination only known by his close friends. "I need to woo this girl I know. By the way, what does woo mean anyway?"

-

-

"To be honest, there is only one true way to earn a woman's acceptance…" Jiraiya spoke gravely, balancing a cup of tea in the palm of his hand.

Naruto sat across from him, leaning forward intently, eager to learn. "That is?"

The old man's face widened into an all-too familiar grin "Sex."

-

-

"Ne Ino-san, I need you to teach me to be romantic."

"No way! You're probably just trying to get a look at my goodies!"

-

-

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"What's that? I think Anko is calling me. Coming!"

"LIAR!"

-

-

"Genma-sensei, what do you know about women?"

"Enough to make them scream my name."

"Um thank you, I think I hear Orochimaru calling me…"

-

-

"Lee-san?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"…nevermind…."

-

-

At the end of the day, Naruto had only one person to go to. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He searched his mind for any other options. There were none. He had to be brave. No!

Naruto whirled around, refusing to go to that person's house for assistance. Who said he was interested in Hinata anyway? It was all Sakura's fault for getting scary on him when he mentioned that he might possibly find the pale eyed heiress attractive.

He decided the best course of action was to forget all this silliness and go enjoy a nice steaming hot bowl of ramen.

Feeling justified he adjusted his headband and marched towards the center of Konoha.

Whether coincidence or by design, he could not say, but just as he turned the corner there she was.

It wasn't even the fact that Hinata happened to be standing there. No, he didn't even mind that she also happened to be ordering Chicken Ramen (his personal favorite).

She was wearing a kimono.

And she looked hot.

No, hot was a word he would describe someone like Ino, someone who deliberately vied for attention.

She was beautiful.

The kimono draped down past her ankles in a silken waterfall of plum and silver. Her long indigo hair was twisted into an elegant knot and secured by a pair of ebony chopsticks which reflected the light off their clean surface. Her bangs were brushed aside, leaving only a few wisps of hair to frame her angelic face. The kimono wasn't revealing at all, even though the dip was more dangerous than anything he'd seen her wear before.

She was stunning and she was doing things to his heart that not even spicy ramen could accomplish.

Of course she saw him, she had the byakugan! "Na-naruto-kun!" she stuttered her name.

Damn, did she always sound that cute?

The answer was yes: yes she did. Flashbacks hit him like a ton of bricks. Images of her watching him, always watching him and her offering the tiny little container of medicine.

Crap.

Crappy crappity crap-crap-crap.

He swallowed loudly, blushing because of HER for the first time (within the past twenty minutes). "H-hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

Crap. Did he always ask such stupid questions? This must be why Sasuke was always irritated with him! Why couldn't he be calmer and smooth like-NO! He refused to ask that man for help!

Hinata didn't find his question stupid, which made him feel that weird feeling all the more. "Oh um…" she poked her fingers together (cutely) "I-I just g-g-got back from a cl-clan meeting and well… um… th-the food, I don't l-like it."

"Don't they serve fancy food at your clan meetings?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck so hard he was sure he'd have a bald spot.

"Y-yes but I just… well," she blushed a little, averting her soft gray eyes "I re-really prefer ramen…"

Oh yeah.

He was in _love_.

-

-

Dropping his pride like an active explosive, Naruto ran all the way back to the house he had feared to enter before. He slammed against the door, pounding desperately with his fists. His face was still pressed against the surface as the handle twisted. He fell onto his irritated best friend. "SASUKE!" he wailed into his shirt "TEACH ME TO BE COOL AND SMOOTH AND ROMANTIC! PLEASE!"

Sasuke smirked. He knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time. "Come on."

-

-

"What makes you think I'm ro-romantic…" Sasuke chocked on the last word, and was ashamed it had left his lips.

Naruto was too love struck to notice his friend's inner dilemma "Because! Girls love you!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, which sounded like a refusal and which really meant 'go on…'

"They always go on and on about your looks, but it's not that either! They call you an enigma and love your personality and I want to be like that!"

Whatever. The Uchiha flicked his hair impatiently. EVERYONE wanted to be him. It was a known fact.

"Please Sasuke, you know I would never come to you unless I were desperate!"

"Why do you want this again?" Sasuke asked, enjoying his friend's inner torment.

"BECAUSE THEN HINATA-CHAN WOULD LIKE ME!!!"

Wow. The blonde really was an idiot. He had always suspected as much. The sun's final rays peeked through the living room window. It was awfully late. "Can't this wait?"

"NO! Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

Sasuke scoured his mental calendar. It was February, of that he was sure, but the following day… "Are we training?"

"No."

"Someone's birthday?"

Naruto looked absolutely miserable. His lower lip was jutted out as far as it could go and his blue eyes were bluer and waterier than usual. He fell to his knees, his hands clasped above his head in a pleading manner. "It's Valentine's Day! I have to impress Hinata by then!"

Oh. That explained why he had walked around with a heavy feeling of dread all day. He mentally reminded himself to bar the windows and buy extra locks for the front door.

"Dobe." Sasuke nodded. He knew a good blacksmith who would give him only the best locks. "The Hyuga already likes you."

"Huh?" Naruto perked up, clambering to his feet "What? Are you SERIOUS?"

The Uchiha wanted to bang his head against a nearby wall "Moron, she's had a crush on you ever since the Academy."

Naruto scrunched up his face and rubbed his chin. He didn't remember much from the Academy days save for Iruka sensei and graduation. He thought harder. He remembered being enamored with the thought of Sakura and hating Sasuke's guts. Oh! He remembered the day they served free ramen! That was so awesome… he drooled a little.

Slowly, like a specter emerging from a misty forest, he could vaguely see the image of a white eyed girl watching him, always watching him. He used to think she was strange and that maybe she thought the same of him (hence the staring).

"Oh my God…" Naruto collapsed on the floor, his face dazed.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed, "You're an idiot."

For once the blonde had no argument for that.

-

-

The much anticipated day had come. After sitting up all night planning with Sasuke, who turned out to be super organized and creative, they formulated an idea that was tasteful, creative, and romantic all at the same time. Sasuke, in his own quiet smug way, insisted that by the end of the night Hinata would be begging for a second date. Uchiha's never do things halfway.

"Clothes."

"But Sasuke I-"

"NOW!"

"Eep! Okay!'

No headband. Denim pants instead of the orange match to his jacket. He kept his jacket on but had it unzipped to reveal a (Mildly clingy) wife beater and a silver mini shuriken which hung on a chain.

It wasn't what AN UCHIHA would wear, but it was much better than what the blonde usually wore.

"Um I dunno Sasuke…" he silenced at the death glare of doom "Thank you for your assistance."

"Hn."

"Ne… I need money too."

"Dammit."

He was given more than enough ryo to cover the date and all funeral expenses once Neji caught wind of what was going on.

They had spent most of the night going through the village for the sake of their plan. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto had helped come up with something that just may win the Hyuga heiress over. He would never admit it, but he was impressed.

"Now remember dobe, stick to the plan."

Dun, dun, dun, duuuun!

-

-

Naruto Uzumaki was scared, no, terrified as he tiptoed up the dreaded walk of doom. His friends had abandoned him (well actually they were hiding the bushes to safely observe the ensuing drama), and he suddenly had to pee.

He could see her standing outside the Hyuga complex. Perhaps she was waiting for some friends or even worse her evil cousin who still held a grudge against the blonde. Maybe she was just enjoying the cool air and warm sunshine.

He nearly had a heart attack. Who was he to intrude on her privacy? He pivoted on his heels and prepared to run for his life. He was abruptly flanked by two very angry, very scaring looking ninja.

"Sasuke-teme? S-Sakura-chan?" he stammered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're making sure you don't do anything stupid!" Sakura conked him on the head "Now grow a pair and ask her out! This is your only chance to woo her!"

"But I don't want to anymo-eep!" he squealed as his dark haired teammate lifted him by the collar. The tall Uchiha literally towered over the trembling blonde, his eyes full of black fury.

"You ask her out." His voice was soothing and deceptively calm, making him even more dangerous "Now."

"Okay-okay!"

They disappeared, leaving him alone and quaking like a leaf.

"Uh guys? Hello?"

He whirled around, hoping Hinata hadn't seen them. Good. She didn't. She was humming to herself and walking around towards the back of the (freakin massive) building. What was she doing? Curious, he followed, mindful of the eyes watching his every move.

He almost got lost trying to follow her. The Hyuga compound was set up like a giant labyrinth making it almost impossible for him to remember which direction he came from. He supposed it was excellent for trapping unwanted visitors. With their Byakugan they could easily come and go as they pleased.

Damn the Hyuga's and their twisted mind games.

He threw himself against a wall, forgetting that she could easily see him if she so chose, and clutched a trembling hand to his heaving chest. That was close. If she had moved just a little faster she would have seen him looking around the corner like a peeping tom.

He heard some weird noises, like a shovel being dug in the ground and a weird clicking sound. What exactly was she doing? He couldn't resist, he stuck his head from around the corner and prayed that her back was to him. It was, thankfully.

His blue eyes widened. She was…gardening? On Valentine's Day? How weird and cute at the same time, kind of like her, he decided.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Hinata-chan!"

She jumped in surprise and dropped her bag of seed, spilling the seeds everywhere. "N-n-Naruto-k-I mean, san!"

He rubbed the back of his neck and took a few steps forward "Sorry to have startled you like that."

"Ah… well um…" she poked her fingers together, and that was Naruto's undoing.

"You wanna go out?" he blurted, forgetting all the tips given him by his dark haired teammate.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear the sound of a palm meeting a forehead.

Hinata stared at him in shock, her mouth in a perfect 'O'. Slowly but surely color crept up her collar bone into her face until she was tomato red.

From Naruto's point of view, it looked like she was going to spontaneously combust any minute now. "Um, so do you?"

That snapped her out of her reverie "Um YES!" she said a little too loudly. She saw the shocked expression on Naruto's face and added softly "I m-mean, I would l-love to…"

Naruto grinned, feeling victorious. He raced up to her and snatched her hand "Awesome! Let's go!"

"B-but, I mean I-I'm not dressed… I c-c-can't go l-like this…" she gestured toward her everyday clothes and the soil stain on the hem of her pants.

The Uzumaki's grin softened into a warm smile "You look beautiful to me."

She really couldn't argue with that, especially since she was unconscious.

-

-

Naruto learned a very important lesson that day: carrying an unconscious girl around Konoha and announcing that she was your date makes you look less like a Prince Charming and…well…

"LOOK, NARUTO HAS DRUGGED THE HYUGA HEIRESS AND NOW HE'S TAKING HER TO HIS LAIR WHERE HE WILL STEAL HER YOUTHFUL INNOCENCE!" Lee announced for the whole world to hear, pointing straight at where the blonde stood with Hinata hoisted over his shoulder.

Naruto flushed bright red as all of Konoha turned on him. Neji burst into the clearing "WHAT?"

"Oh damn." He ran as fast as he could.

-

-

"Here's your money Lee." Sasuke patted the spandex-clad young man on the back heartily as he handed him a stack of ryo.

"Thank you." Lee bowed politely "Although I am beginning to regret my actions. Neji may attempt to kill Naruto."

"Trust us," Sakura interjected, an evil smile on her face "It's all for the best."

-

-

It just so happens that throwing a banana peel on the ground does NOT make people spin wildly out of control. However, knocking over a fruit stand CAN delay your pursuer, giving you enough time to make a hundred clones of yourself and split into a hundred different directions.

Wheezing, Naruto found a place to rest in a dark alley. He gently lowered Hinata so she was half-leaning on him.

This was NOT how his date was supposed to go.

He wanted to slap Sakura for making him fall for Hinata. Why did everything in his life have to be so darned complicated?

Hinata stirred slightly. "N-Naruto?"

He smiled widely; trying to ignore the warm tingles he got from hearing his name in that adorable little kitten/chipmunk voice. "Hey, sorry about that! You passed out and I had to run from your evil cousin."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He said quickly "Do you still… wanna resume our date? I know you're not feeling well," he pressed the back of his hand to her flushed forehead.

Her gray eyes widened "That would be… nice." She said demurely.

-

-

Hinata was surprised; no she was floored by Naruto's alternate option. She had anticipated the Ramen stand or maybe that nice little sushi place that just opened up near the Yamanaka's store. Instead he was taking her for a walk through the nicer parts of Konoha.

The streets were relatively empty, and Naruto seemed kind of nervous. What was wrong?

"I-is something wrong?" she asked softly. She was pleased that she had only stuttered once and realized she was getting a little used to his presence.

"No I just… there!" he declared triumphantly. He surprised the Hyuga by running up someone's front step and taking what looked like a flower off their property.

"Huh?"

He was suddenly in front of her, his face eager, and offering the flower. It was a young rose, just on the brink of blooming.

"Na-Naruto? I c-can't take people…"

"Please?" he gave his best puppy dog eyes "I really wanted to get you roses before I asked you out."

"Ah… okay…"

She slowly accepted it, and winced as something scraped the covered skin of her arm. She glanced down and was surprised further to see a tag right above the fresh cut. She pulled it closer for investigation.

_You're beautiful._

"E-eh?"

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, suddenly alert.

She blushed and pulled the rose closer to her. No need to bother Naruto with such trivial matters "N-nothing…"

"Okay, come on. We'll get some food."

-

-

They were seated at the ramen stand when it happened again. She saw a rose. This time it was in the seat she was about to occupy.

Naruto looked ecstatic "Here's another rose for you!"

She blushed and slowly drew it close to her. What? There was another tag. This one read:

And I can't get you out of my mind

She remained wide-eyed during her bowl of Chicken Ramen.

-

-

They found the third when Naruto suggested they go to a bakery for dessert. He insisted that she pick out a treat for herself. The plump man behind the counter smiled widely as he prepared the cupcake.

She smiled in return when he slid it to her while Naruto pulled out money. She was about to take a bite, but paused to admire the artwork on the icing.

It was a rose.

"Hey, that's pretty!" Naruto commented as he pulled out of his vast stores of Sasuke's money.

Beneath it in small italicized words it read:

I love your smile

She stared wearily at the baker who continued to joke and share small talk with her date. She then glanced at Naruto. He was smiling widely at something the man said. She blushed. He really was handsome. Did he have the baker write that?

No. She shook her head slightly. Everything that happened today was by accident. What if she had a secret admirer?

-

-

They were standing at the bridge overlooking the small stream that moved below like a lazy snake. It was beautiful in the light of the setting sun.

Tied to the railing on the bridge was another rose. This was starting to worry the young Hyuga. How could she break the news to Naruto that another man was trying to woo her, and that she didn't care because she loved him?

"What a coincidence!" Naruto sounded very pleased "Looks like you get your roses after all!"

You're all I see anymore

"Y-yeah…" she agreed shakily.

The blonde leaned closer to her "You've got icing on your face." He wiped it off with his thumb and smiled triumphantly "There you go!"

That little bit of contact plus the rose nearly had her reeling over the edge and into the water.

-

-

Okay, this was uncanny.

She found the fifth rose on the bench they had found in the middle of their late evening stroll.

Sometimes I think that you're the one, and other times I just KNOW it

The sixth on the training grounds.

_I'm in love with you. _

The seventh literally fell out of nowhere and landed on her head

I would walk a million miles just to see your face

The eighth was tied to the teddy bear Naruto won for her at the small Valentine's Day carnival in the lower district of town.

I've finally seen you, and now you're all I see anymore

Her blush steadily grew throughout the date, especially when Naruto held her hand. They passed Ino Yamanaka who was talking with a group of anbu. She turned abruptly and flagged them over. "Hey guys! Oh my God, are you on a date?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"That is SO awesome! Oh by the way, this is for you." She held out a rose.

She took it with trembling hands. "W-who g-gave it to you?"

Ino shrugged "I just found it along with instructions. Just take it, it's beautiful."

I don't need heaven when I'm with you

-

-

Naruto had bid her goodnight in the middle of town, not too far from the Hyuga complex. He hugged her lightly and suggested they go out again some day.

She was slightly disappointed, but wouldn't say so aloud. She had enjoyed her time with her life-long crush and wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

Kiba handed her the next rose. He was walking by with Akamaru and his sister. They seemed to be arguing, which was never a good sign since arguments between Inuzuka's end rather messily. His eyes lit up when he saw Hinata and narrowed slightly at Naruto's retreating. "Here you go." He casually tossed the flower over his shoulder.

"Oh my…" she added the rose to her steadily growing bouquet.

Other men said they have seen angels, but I've seen you, and that is enough

"I-I…"

-

-

"Hey girlie!" Tenten raced up to her "This is for you!"

_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus a day so I won't have to live without you_

"Oh my god…" both girls said in unison.

-

-

Hinata was slowly making her way home with the nine roses in hand. Her mind was spinning. Who would send her all these? It couldn't be Naruto because he had spent the day with her, and she naturally ruled out anyone who handed the roses.

Nine roses. Her cheeks flushed. Those nine roses were more than she had ever received from ANYONE on Valentine's Day before.

Her footsteps slowed a little. She would bring them home and try and keep them alive as long as possible. She would put the little messages in her scrapbook and cherish them forever. For once she felt fully appreciated and loved. That is, her teammates treated her like family, but here she felt like, well, a woman. She felt beautiful and confident. She felt important.

She nodded to Kurenai who was walking by with her arm linked in Asuma's. "Here Hinata." The older woman held a rose.

"T-thank you!'

Whenever you smile, I always smile back, but on the inside I'm having a heart attack

She giggled softly. Unbeknownst to her, her mentor guided her boyfriend down the street with a wide smile on her face.

If anyone deserved this kind of treatment, it was Hinata.

She was happy for her student.

-

-

What if being friends just isn't good enough for us anymore?

This rose was found on her doorstep. She gasped. So she knew this person, whoever they were! That narrowed it down to all of her male friends.

She narrowed her gray eyes in thought, the moon above a perfect mirror, as she recalled everyone she had ever known.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji (ew), Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and a few of the sensei's.

Let's see, Sasuke clearly had it bad for Sakura, Lee was mooning over the same girl, Ino was yanking Shikamaru around by a leash, which left…

"N-naruto-kun!" she stammered upon seeing the blonde ninja materialize from the nearby forest. His face was solemn. "W-what's wrong?" What was he doing at her house at this time of night? Wasn't he at home sleeping?

"Here." he jutted his arm forward.

A rose.

She quickly accepted it without another thought. This whole evening had been confusing to her. She smiled softly. This rose felt a little different, she wasn't sure how though.

On it was a final tag.

I'll love you until the last one dies

She felt her heart freeze.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said softly, his voice husky "Happy Valentine's Day."

Her sudden glare startled him, almost as much as the tears that filled her soft gray eyes. "That's a cruel trick for you to play Naruto."

"What?" he asked, stunned by her change. He had scars up and down his arms from dealing with the thorny roses. "What do you mean?"

She stifled a sob. Was that all he was to her? A game? All those beautiful feelings disappeared. How could he do that to her? She had always believed in him and this was how he treated her?

"You can read." She said shakily, trying her hardest to keep her voice firm like Neji's.

He took the rose from her and read the tag. He started to smile. How could she not notice that he was nervous around her? That now that he'd finally seen her it was like all other girls disappeared? Did she honestly think he was so cruel as to crush her feelings like that? Especially when he knew that she was all he wanted?

"You thi-think it's funny?" she asked breathily. Those stupid tears were making it hard for her to sound intimidating. She had never felt so crushed before. She wanted nothing more than to go inside her room and cry herself to sleep.

"Hinata-chan," he said again, drawing her to him. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, silencing her immediate protests. "Silly Hinata-chan."

"Don't k-ki-kiss me!"

He lowered his head again but she pulled back "Yo-you gave me the roses, you made me feel important and magical and-and-and… it's j-just a joke to you?"

He shushed her with another kiss.

"The last rose is fake."

-

-

Somewhere in the distance Sasuke and Sakura high-fived.

-

-

**End Story**

Aah it took me forever to write this. NaruHina isn't my best pairing, you can tell. I actually kind of think this one sucks. It was painful to write, I really suck at NaruHina, but hopefully you'll like the ShikaIno which is based off a true story. Have faith in me! Read my SasuSaku oneshots and you'll know I'm a good author.

Lol yesterday I was lookin through old fics and going 'oh my god I can't believe I wrote this shit!' Somehow 'this shit' got quite a few reviews. You reviewers are awesome, I don't know what you see in my old works, butt thank you.

**A lot of these romantic sayings I found somewhere and others I just made up. My fave is the one about living to be a hundred minus a day (from Pooh Bear My FAVORITEST person EVER). I have the whole collection of original Pooh stories. Sweet childhood.**

**REVIEW OKAY?**

**The next is the ShikaIno AU. I think I'm going to write it 1****st**** person because I love writing Ino. **


End file.
